1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a connecting port for an external TV tuner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displays a video signal received from signal sources, such as a video card and a TV card of a computer. Recently, a display apparatus has been developed with improved utility, which can display a video signal received from various external signal sources, such as a videotape recorder (VTR) and a camcorder, and the display apparatus is out on the market. Further, a display apparatus has been developed which has an internal TV tuner and displays a TV signal processed by itself, and the display apparatus is out on the market.
However, in the display apparatus including the TV tuner, a user cannot separate a TV function from a monitor function. That is, the display apparatus having the TV tuner may only be employed for both the TV and monitor functions.